The present invention relates to stabilizer, and more particularly to a rotary and angular movement balanceable assembly which is installed between a thrust receiving unit and a thrust applying unit, so as to rotatably support the thrust applying unit and enable the thrust applying unit to have both rotary and angular movement while a loading force is applied by the thrust applying unit to the thrust receiving unit.
Conventional bearing for bearing thrust force is thrust bearing which can bear an axial loading force derived from one specific direction only during rotation. Although such thrust bearing enables a loading applying piece to rotate along its axis, the axis of the loading applying piece must be concentric with the axis of the loading bearing piece to avoid getting stuck. Accordingly, the conventional thrust bearing can not provide angular movement.
A conventional ball and socket joint can allow angular movement between two elements connecting with the ball unit and the socket unit respectively. However, it is a simply dynamic theory that the frictional force between two contact objects will increase when the loading force which is perpendicularly applied to the contact objects increases. Thus, when a relatively heavy loading force is applied to such ball and socket joint, it will be stuck and lose its rotary and angular movement ability due to the frictional force formed between the ball surface and the socket race.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable in mechanic arrangement to have a novel device which is able to install between a thrust receiving unit and a thrust applying unit so as to rotatably support the thrust applying unit and enable the thrust applying unit to have both rotary and angular movement even that a relatively heavy loading force is applied by the thrust applying unit to the thrust receiving unit.
For example, when a transportation means such as a vehicle, a ship or an aircraft inclined aside in high speed advancing, the seats installed therein will synchronously incline that may cause the passengers feeling uncomfortable and even dizzy. Such situation can be avoided if the seats in an inclined transportation means are able to self-adjust and maintain in horizontal position. Since a heavy load, the weight of the passenger, is applied to the seat, the conventional thrust bearing or ball and socket joint is unable to solve such problem.
Furthermore, for example, a water buoy should be floating on water and supporting a tower by means of a float to indicate shallow area, shoal or reef in sea for the traveling ships and boats. In fact, the upright tower of the buoy may incline and swing left and right following the continuous sea waves that may affect its indicating performance. Neither installing a conventional thrust bearing nor a ball and socket joint between the float and the tower of a buoy can avoid such swinging phenomenon because the thrust bearing can not balance a swinging movement and the tower has a heavy weight which may cause the ball and socket joint being malfunctioned.
Many examples in our daily life may cause inconvenience due to unexpected rotary and angular movement. A balancer which can stabilize and balance such rotary and angular movement under loading is thus highly desirable to improve our living condition.
SUMMARY OF THE PRESENT INVENTION
A main object of the present invention is to provide a rotary and angular movement balanceable assembly which is installed between a thrust receiving unit and a thrust applying unit so as to rotatably support the thrust applying unit and enable the thrust applying unit to have both rotary and angular movement while a loading force is applied by the thrust applying unit to the thrust receiving unit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rotary and angular movement balanceable assembly, which is installed between a thrust receiving unit and a thrust applying unit, capable of stabilizing and balancing the rotary and angular movement of the thrust receiving unit and maintaining the thrust applying unit in balance position or its horizontal position.
Accordingly, a rotary and angular movement balanceable assembly of the present invention comprises a first balancer member, a second balancer member, a ball bracket affixed to the second balancer member, a plurality of balls, and a supporting means. The first balancer member has a circular concave race surface and defines a receiving cavity over the circular concave race surface. The ball bracket has a circular convex outer surface having a radian equal to the radian of the circular concave race surface. On the circular convex outer surface of the ball bracket, a plurality of retaining apertures are formed uniformly. The plurality of balls are uniformly distributed and retained over the circular convex outer surface of the ball bracket in such a manner that a portion of each ball extends through the corresponding aperture to expose outside while permitting rolling movement. The second balancer member is mounted on the first balancer member by means of the supporting means in which the circular convex outer surface of the ball bracket is abutted upon the circular concave race surface of the first balancer member with the plurality of balls rolling contact with the circular concave race surface of the first balancer member. Thereby, the second balancer member is able to process rotary and angular movement in respect with the first balancer member.
According to an alternative mode of the present invention, a rotary and angular movement balanceable assembly comprises a first balancer member, a second balancer member, a ball bracket affixed to the first balancer member, a plurality of balls, and a supporting means. The second balancer member has a circular convex outer surface. The ball bracket has a circular concave outer surface having a radian equal to the radian of the circular convex outer surface of the second balancer member. On the circular concave outer surface of the ball bracket, a plurality of retaining apertures are formed uniformly. The plurality of balls are uniformly distributed and retained over the circular concave outer surface of the ball bracket in such manner that a portion of each ball extends through the corresponding aperture to expose outside while permitting rolling movement. The second balancer member is mounted on the first balancer member by means of the supporting means in which the circular convex surface of the second balancer member is abutted upon the circular concave surface of the ball bracket with the plurality of balls rolling contact with the circular convex surface of the second balancer member. Thereby, the second balancer member is able to process rotary and angular movement in respect with the first balancer member.